


Sleeping Beauty

by ravewriter



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Bestiality, Cum Inflation, Disney, Extremely Underage, Fisting, Graphic Description, Loli, Lolicon, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sleeping Beauty - Freeform, Sleeping Beauty Elements, Somnophilia, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, Vomiting Cum, Zoophilia, all the way through, cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 04:53:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16111208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravewriter/pseuds/ravewriter
Summary: A king finds little sleeping beauty fifty years before the end of her term. He thinks she's a sex doll, but probably wouldn't care if she were real.





	Sleeping Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> This is really graphic and contains rape between a man and 10 year old girl.
> 
> Remember - Fantasies are called fantasies for a reason; they belong in your head.

Sleeping beauty laid on a dusty bed, eyes still shut after fifty years. She had not aged from her body of a 10 year old, for beneath her fingernail was a thorn, a spell to cast her into a 100 year sleep. The prophecy foretold a prince, whom at the end of this term would come along and find the young girl, a kiss of her true love to awaken her.

  
A small cabin sat in a large wood, it was nearly impossible to find. The young girl was laid to rest inside, the door locked, for the king thought her true love would be smarter than to simply walk in.

  
However, the term was not up when a king trotted by on his horse. A king who was well acquainted with getting lost and finding himself, he was happy to find a landmark on his journey across the country. He dismounted his horse and knocked on the door, hearing nobody inside. He tried to open the door, but it would not budge.

  
"I won't make it back to the castle tonight," he said derearly. "I best stay here where I am protected from the coming rain."

  
He walked over to a window and slid through the small opening, looking around the small dusty cabin. It looked as though it hadn't been touched in decades. The king stroked his beard as he walked over to the door and opened it from the inside. He led his horse through the door, since nobody lived here, and tied his stallion up.

  
The king wandered into the kitchen, where there was no food, then walked to the bedroom in hopes to lie down.

  
Instead, he found a little girl. She was young, not yet a teenager, and her skin was dusty. At first the king thought of her as a doll, but when he touched her soft face, wiping the dust away, he felt how warm she was.

 

The king shook the girl.

  
"Wake up, beauty," he said. "Pretty thing, wake up. If you do not, you must be but a doll."

 

  
The girl didn't wake, and the king sighed.  
"Perhaps this is kismet," he pondered. "A witch must have put you here for me to find. Perhaps you truly are a doll, a spell cast upon you to make you feel real."

  
The king was happy with the explanation, and began to slide the little girl's yellowing night dress up her thighs. He lifted it up, and pulled it over her head, discarding it on the floor. He pinched her small nipples, the doll's face making no movement as he used his other hand to rub her pussy through her panties. He stopped and pulled them off, too, until sleeping beauty laid on her bed, nude.

  
The king pulls his own clothing off, then straddles her shoulders, pressing his spongy tip to her lips as he pulls her jaw down with his fingers, then moans as he cock begins to disappear down her throat.

  
"You are a doll," he said in fascination. "I must find who gave you to me, and give them a gift."

  
He thrust his large cock down her small throat, the little girl still as ever as he releases his seed down her esophagus. His cum is left on her tongue as he brings his cock away, the sight turning him on again.

  
"Perhaps I could give you to my men once a week," he said thoughtfully, shuffling down on the bed, not straddling her soft thighs. He used his thumb to rub her clitoris, however he was an impatient man, and pushed his cock between her thighs, hoping to slide right in, only the girl's hole was too small and it wouldn't go inside.

  
The king grunted and moved back, spreading the girls legs so he had a wider space to use. He pushed his tip at the small entrance, and pushed against the tiny hole. His face was red in pain as how tight she was around him, but he wouldn't admit it out loud that he enjoyed it. The tiny hole opened up slowly, and he began stretching her insides as he pushed deeper and deeper into her cunt.

 

The king let out a heavy breath when he finally buried himself inside her, looking down at the blood soaking the sheets.

  
"This witch must have made you as real as possible," he muttered. "What a mess."

  
He fucked sleeping beauty harder than his own wife, watching her little body jerk up and down across the sheets. He pinched the girls nipples and grabbed her hair as he fucked the little body, until he came once again inside her. He then flipped the thing over and pressed at her little asshole.

  
"I must have each hole," he said, pushing his wet and still hard tip at her asshole. He pushed in, the the muscle opened up slightly easier than the other hole had. He pressed in deep, moaning as he fucked this hole, too. When he released, he spat on his hand and fingered her asshole. "You can service my steed."

  
He pushed his digits in, opening her up fairly quickly, until he was able to fit his wrist in. He watched as her once tiny hole opened up around his large hand, pushing deeper and deeper. His hand finally reached a curve when he was almost elbow-deep, and stopped there, pulling his arm out.

  
He picked the girl up and took her over to his stallion, who stomped the ground when he saw his king. The king used his foot to wake the stallion's large cock up, and once he saw it growing he grasped the ropes in the side basket that he had taken off his horse.

  
He used the ropes to tie the girl beneath the horse's stomach, tying her fairly tightly, before grabbing the horses cock and pushing the tip to her asshole. The flared tip opened her up, and the king pulled the ropes back until the stallion's cock would go no further inside her. When he stepped back, he saw the large bump in her stomach, and starting jerking himself off.

  
His stallion neighed, bucking his hips in the air, and the sleeping girl jerked forward with each trust. The king came, and watched the girl's stomach dip a little when the horse released his cum inside her, then the king reached over and patted his horse.

  
"Good boy. She's yours tonight, I'll have her again when I've rested," he said, before retiring to the bedroom.

  
In the morning, the king came through to find sleeping beauty dripping cum through her mouth. The stallion was still thrusting, and just in time it came inside, forcing more of the liquid to pour from her mouth and into the puddle of cum on the floor. The king smiled. This was the best gift he had ever received.


End file.
